


Airlift (Art)

by slashersivi



Series: Gift Exchanges / Gifts [6]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersivi/pseuds/slashersivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EMH Ms. Marvel rescuing an unconscious Cap and Iron Man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airlift (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amuly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Guess I never posted this here :x  
> I drew this to cheer up Amuly. Carol is kinda the best. 
> 
>  
> 
> [On tumblr here.](http://slashersivi.tumblr.com/post/53991140103/for-everybodyilovedies-because-she-had-a-sucky)


End file.
